


Sleep Is For The Weak

by MeowgiEilish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowgiEilish/pseuds/MeowgiEilish
Summary: It's 12:00 AM in the morning when Mark starts his homework.It's 3:00 AM in the morning when Mark and Donghyuck share their first kiss.





	Sleep Is For The Weak

The blinking of the cursor seems to be taunting him. It is midnight and he damns himself for not doing the essay earlier. You see, Mark is an overachiever as well as a procrastinator. That combination is quiet deadly for a teenager's mental sanity. 

Damn Hyuck, he curses the other boy that was currently sleeping on his bed.

Hyuck or Donghyuck, Mark's closest and longest friend. They were like two peas in a pod even if they had contradicting personalities. He had met the boy when he was thirteen and Hyuck was twelve. Mark was new to the neighborhood (as well as the country) so in search of friends he found himself at a park where he saw five boys playing football. Before he could as to join in, one of the boys had kicked a ball straight into Mark's face and instead of apologizing he simply pointed and laughed out loud along with his other two friends.

As a thirteen year old, Mark had just experienced what was deemed worse than death at that age. Public humiliation. He had wanted to cry and scream at the boy but he figured if he opened his mouth a sob would be the only thing that would come out. So he just turned around and walked back to his house from the park. His nose was throbbing but his embarrassment over powered the pain. The turning point of their first encounter was that as he slowly made his way to his house, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the boy who had kicked the ball, who Mark later found out was named Donghyuck, with an ice pack and a chocolate that he probably got from the convenience store and an apologetic smile. It took a bit convincing but Mark forgave him in less than five minutes.

Mark swiveled his chair to turn and face the boy sleeping on his bed. He was cocooned in Mark's blanket with only his face from nose up peeking out from under. You know that feeling you get when you look at someone or something incredibly cute, the one that feels like your insides are going to explode or com-bust starting with your heart or stomach? That was exactly what Mark was feeling and the only visual sign of the emotion that Mark was feeling was the wide grin and heart eyes that he possessed.

Donghyuck, in Mark's humble opinion was the most beautiful boy he had even seen. Okay that may be an over dramatic because Donghyuck's brother Lee Taeyong himself was a beauty that could rival Donghyuck. But Donghyuck was certainly the most attractive. He had tanned skin along with the most boop-able nose Mark had ever seen. He was almost a head shorter than Mark and he loved wearing oversize hoodies (which generally belonged to Mark) which just amplified his tininess. 

Mark could feel Jeno's exasperation and Jaemin rolling his eyes at his's observaions. 

The boy in topic had come over to Mark's house even after he had strictly forbidden him. And by strictly forbidding, I mean telling the boy not to come over, halfheartedly over the phone. In Mark's defense at least he got out the word "no." Since the five years he has know Donghyuck, Mark has only been able to turn down Donghyuck's request for barely one year. They met when Mark was thirteen and after a year of friendship Mark seemed to have lost his ability to say "No" to Donghyuck. At the time he figured maybe it was because they were so close, but another couple years later Mark realized that he was indeed bisexual and completely in love with his best friend.

And then it begun, the love story of the century.

Mark scoffs out loud at that thought. And then begun, the pining of the century, seems more appropriate he decides. 

With a heavy sigh he turns around to see the glaring screen of his laptop and begins to type his essay. His thoughts of Donghyuck sometimes overpower Mark's brain but then the want to cuddle him after finishing this essay keeps Mark going. The dim lighting of the room makes him want to sleep even more.

He is almost done with his essay when he hears the rustling of sheets from behind him. He turns his chair around to see Donghyuck turning on to his back with the most adorable pout on his face. Mark allows himself to fanboy for a couple of seconds before turning back even more determined to finish his essay. But as he turns around he hits his knee against the side of his table. He opens his mouth to let out a silent scream before bring his knee up to his chest so he can cradle it.

"Hyung?" Donghyuck's sleepy hoarse voice interrupts his self - comforting session. Mark whips his chair around to face him but since someone up in heaven has it out for Mark, he ends up hitting his other knee against the same side of the table. He groans in frustration instead of pain and when he meets Donghyuck's gaze he sees him blinking his eyes, sitting up on the bed. 

"Go back to sleep" Mark says before he turns back carefully to face his desk making sure to not acquire any more injuries.

"Why aren't you....?" Mark hears Donghyuck's yawn cut him off mid-sentence, "sleeping?"

"I just got to finish this essay." Mark replies, his voice soft almost like a whisper even though they are the only ones in the room. "You can go back to sleep I'll join you in a few minutes."

He expects Donghyuck to go back to bed after muttering a few curses like he usually does when Mark disturbs his sleep. What he doesn't expect is for Donghyuck to walk over to him with Mark's blanket hanging off his shoulders and then plop down on his lap, sideways. Mark looks up at him wide eyed while Donghyuck moves around in his lap trying to find a comfortable position. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck and leans his head on to his shoulder while Mark's arms stay hovering in the air around Donghyuck.  
Donghyuck is one of the most affectionate person Mark has ever met. Mark doesn't hate affection but he surely doesn't love it as much as Donghyuck. He is okay with the occasional hugs, absentminded hands on his thigh, some hand-holding and innocent cuddling in bed. During the cuddling in bed is when Mark actually rethinks his opinion on affection but then he doesn't think he can be affectionate around the younger without wanting to just hold him and kiss him for as long as he likes. That is why he usually holds off other than the reason of being naturally averse to affection. But ever since Donghyuck displayed his affectionate tendencies to Mark (or on Mark) he can't help but like the feeling more and more. 

But even after all the innocent touching they have ever done they haven't ever done this. It still is innocent but it feels like a huge level up for Mark. He figures he should enjoy it while it lasts and so he wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist and pulls him closer, allowing the boy to turn his face and nuzzle it into the side of Mark's neck.  
Mark cant help the sigh that escapes him before he leans his head on Donghyuck's

"I'm sorry" Donghyuck mumbles into his neck. 

"What?" Mark replies while closing his eyes. He feels so relaxed in this position and a part of him never wants to leave. "Why?"

"I should have let you do your work instead of bothering you," Donghyuck leans back to look at Mark in the eyes but he leaves his arms wrapped around Mark's neck so they remain close. Closer than they have ever been before. Mark almost whines at the loss of contact before he opens his eyes and see how close Donghyuck is to him. His whine dies down in his throat instead.

"It's fine," is all Mark can say because he feels brain dead. There is no other thought going through his head other than Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck. 

"No it isn't." Mark briefly wonders how Donnghyuck is even functioning properly in such proximity. "You head off to bed, I'll finish this off for you."

That snaps Mark out of the Donghyuck Fest his brain seemed to be having. 

"No, I can't just sleep while you do my work." Mark says this sternly before adding on, "I have only one more page to do. You go off to bed I'll be there in five minutes."

"We both know you won't be back in bed in five minutes. Plus it's lonely in bed without you."

Mark's insides com-bust on spot.

"You can just stay here while I do my work." Mark offers before his brain even processes what he is saying. Donghyuck seems to like the idea because he returns back to nuzzling his face into Mark's neck. 

Mark almost regrets suggesting the idea because there is no way he can concentrate with Donghyuck on his lap. But his mother always told him to be positive and look at the bright side of things. If he can't concentrate then the longer it will take him to finish the essays thus the longer Donghyuck stays on his lap. Sleep is for the weak anyway, his brain provides.

"Are you gonna start or...?" 

Flushing brightly Mark reluctantly lifts his arms from Donghyuck's waist and starts to type whatever bullshit his mind spews out. Frankly he doesn't care about the grade he will get on the paper. It will never beat the feeling he is feeling right now with Donghyuck so close to him.

"You are so whipped, it's disgusting," he hears Jeno loud and clear in his mind.

Five minutes into the essay he feels something on his neck. Something soft. A pair of lips, he realizes. Donghyuck's lips. As his mind goes into overdrive, Mark looses control over his fingers and soon ahdshgagf is what stares back at him. The key smash accurately represents his thoughts at that very moment.

Feeling Mark freeze Donghyuck stops pressing his lips against Mark's skin and turns his head slightly to see what Mark had typed. 

Mark can almost feel Donghyuck smirking.

He quickly erases the key-smash and goes back to typing as though nothing happened and Donghyuck goes back to cuddling without saying a word.

A couple minutes later Mark feels it again. Donghyuck's lips. Mark almost cries out loud. He freezes again but luckily this time his fingers don't spasm. He feels the curve of Donghyuck's smile against his neck and figures this is just a way of amusement for him. His mind can't even come up with a suitable sentence. He doesn't even know if he wants Donghyuck to stop or not. All he knows is that if Donghyuck continues then Mark will loose his shit and might just kiss the boy while he is at it. 

"Dong-" Lick. Mark's mouth hangs open and he involuntarily tilts his head to the other side to give the other boy more space. Taking this as an invitation Donghyuck starts to press kisses up the older boys neck before moving back down to the spot where his neck connects with his shoulder. Mark brings his arms back around Donghyuck's waist and his eyes close as he completely surrenders to Donghyuck. Donghyuck, on the other hand, seems to be satisfied with the reaction and begins to nibble on his chosen spot. Mark shivers at the feeling and he can't stop the little moan that leaves his mouth. He is so far gone that he almost doesn't even realize it. Almost.

Mark snaps out of his daze and pulls Donghyuck away from himself instinctively. He just stares for a few seconds, breathlessly before asking, "What are you doing?" 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out. He just takes a look at Mark's face before he goes back to continue his work on Mark's neck. 

Mark has never been an impulsive person in his eighteen years of life. Mark has always been the one to think before he acts or sometimes overthink and then not act ever. This usually happened whenever Mark wanted to confess to Donghyuck. He always had reasons about how it would never end well. But at that moment all his logical thinking is thrown out of the window. 

Mark puts his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders and pulls him away again. But this time he pulls Donghyuck back towards himself, aiming for his lips.

And finally their lips meet. And Mark freezes again because this is exactly what he always wanted but at that moments his thought process didn't go further than that step. The actual kissing part. So Mark stays there with his lips frozen against Donghyuck's till the latter starts to move his lips against Mark's. 

That breaks Mark out of whatever spell he was in and he starts to kiss Donghyuck back.

And boy, is it better than he ever dreamed of.

Mark's hands travel down to Donghyuck's waist to pull him closer while Donghyuck's find their place in Mark's hair. Donghyuck tugs on it and Mark can't stop the low groan that he releases. They make out for as long as they can until they have to break off for air. But that doesn't stop them from attacking each other's lips again. The third time they break off for air Mark takes Donghyuck's face in his hands and starts pressing kisses all over his face. Every inch of skin that Mark can reach, he kisses it.

Why haven't we done this before?

He pulls away and sees Donghyuck sitting on him with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. His heart melts at the sight and all he wants to do is hold him close. So he does just that. He pulls him close again and Donghyuck returns to his position on Mark's left side where he buries his face into his shoulder.

"I love you"

The statement hangs in the air and for a brief second Mark panics. Maybe he confessed too soon. Already ways to rectify the situation is going through Mark's head but before he can open his mouth to justify himself he hears it.

"I love you too" 

And they kiss again to seal the deal.

In the end Mark carries Donghyuck back to bed since it was 3:00 AM and they had school the next day. They lay down facing each other with their arms around the other. Mark can't remember the last time he felt so at peace in his life. 

"We have to sleep we have school tomorrow." Mark says while he presses his lips against Donghyuck again.

"Sleep is for the weak anyway, let's make out instead."

Mark is sure he has found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was my first ever story on this site. Constructive criticisms is always welcomed. Thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
